In modern medical imaging, images of objects are taken on image plates and image information is read from the plates by a reading device. One image plate can typically be used several times and the image information is reset between imaging operations. Thus, many different persons will use a certain image plate during its life span and it will contain images of several patients and even different body parts of different patients.
Used image plates may become mixed up since image information read from an image plate may end up to a wrong doctor or it may become associated with a wrong patient or, in a case of series of image plates where a mutual order of the plates is important, the plates may get into a wrong order so that treatments, which are meant to be directed to certain parts of a patient, are directed to wrong parts. In some circumstances the image information of an image plate cannot later be associated with the correct patient.
A known solution for this problem is to set used image plates on a magnetic full mouth series (FMS) template having places for e.g. 18 or 20 image plates. In e.g. intraoral imaging the places on the template form arcs that correspond with arc of upper and lower jaws. Image plates containing an image taken from each position of the arcs are attached magnetically on a place that correspond with a position in the upper or lower jaw, whereupon it is possible to keep the plates in predefined places. Later on a staff can conclude by means of the place that from which position of the upper or lower jaw the image in the image plate has been taken.